Lovers for tonight
by Temys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Mysid. Sirius et Remus sont amants, mais pas amoureux. N'est ce pas ? Deux chapitres, deux nuits. Warning : slash.
1. Default Chapter

Genre : Slash Sirius/Remus. Certains passages de cette fic sont explicites, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

Allez, je met ce chapitre en ligne de nouveau. Désolée pour la dernière fois, mais c'est le premier truc que je poste sur ff.net, et apparemment le site n'aime pas les Mac. Je ré essaie sur PC en espérant que ça marche. 

Petite note : J'ai tellement adoré cette histoire quand je l'ai lue que je n'ai pas pu  m'empêcher de vouloir la traduire, sachant que je ne suis pas une spécialiste (et que je manque cruellement de temps, donc toute cette fic a été traduite dans les transports en communs, lol). 

Un grand merci à Camille pour avoir tapé la fic traduite sur papier ! 

Cette fic fait partie d'une série (dont je vais traduire les 2  principales parties) , tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour tout comprendre, c'est que l'histoire se passe après la sortie de Poudlard, avant le mariage de James et Lily. Sirius et Remus sont occasionnellement amants depuis Poudlard, mais personne n'est au courant... 

Je vous mets le disclaimer et les notes de Mysid au passage ^^ Bonne lecture ! 

Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde qu'ils habitent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le titre vient de la chanson « Say Goodbye » de Dave Matthews —"Lovers for a night, lovers for tonight…Tomorrow go back to being friends."

_Lovers for tonight_

_Amants pour ce soir_

_Chapitre 1 : Attirance_

« Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes cette fois ? » Demanda James avec un sourire indulgent.

Il était assis en tailleur sur le lit de Sirius et regardait son ami se brosser les cheveux puis passer les doigts dedans, cassant ainsi le mythe de la chevelure naturellement parfaite sans aucun effort.

            Sirius ne se contentait pas d'aller dans le même bar ou la même boîte nuit après nuit. Il était toujours à la recherche de nouveaux squats nocturnes. Pour lui, la variété mettait du piment dans la vie. Ses amis lui passaient ce travers et le suivaient mais si certains de ces endroits s'étaient révélés extrêmement amusants, d'autres avaient été tout simplement effrayants.

            « En fait » Dit Sirius vérifiant son reflet dans le miroir une dernière fois, « C'est le choix de Peter. Il a choisit un bar près de sa maison. Il a envoyé des instructions par hibou pour que nous puissions y transplaner ou y aller par poudre de cheminette. 

            -Moony nous rejoint ici ou au bar ? 

            -Au bar je pense. Prêt ?

            -Bien sûr » fit James en enfilant le blouson moldu que Lily l'avait aidé à choisir. « J'ai compris il y a un bout de temps qu'il est inutile de perdre du temps à essayer de faire quoi que ce soit de mes cheveux.

            -Ce n'est que trop vrai, mon cher ami » 

            Sirius plissa soudain les yeux et balaya la chambre du regard. James comprit le problème à l'expression de son ami.

            « Tu as laissé le cadeau pour Peter dans le salon. »

Sirius sourit immédiatement.

            « Ca va lui plaire »

Il se précipita dans le salon pour prendre le cadeau, sa veste en cuir et les indications pour trouver le lieu choisi par Peter.

James émit un marmonnement dubitatif.

            « C'est ce que tu disais à propos de mon cadeau d'anniversaire

            -Je suis sûr que voir Lily toute en satin rouge et  dentelles a causé plus qu'un bref moment de gêne quand tu as ouvert la boîte, » rétorqua Sirius. « Tu es simplement trop prude pour l'admettre »

Sirius pensa remarquer un léger rougissement sur le visage de son ami, mais il décida de ne pas poursuivre… Du moins pas avant que James n'aie bu quelques verres et qu'ils aient des témoins.

« Promets-moi juste une chose, Padfoot. Si tu lui as pris quelque chose d'embarrassant, dis à Peter de l'ouvrir chez lui plutôt que dans le bar. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas être gêné en public. »

Sirius secoua la tête comme il tendait à James le papier de Peter avec les directions. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien de ce genre. J'attendrais que Peter ait une petite amie pour lui acheter de la lingerie. »

**********

Le Murtlap Assoiffé était l'équivalent du Chaudron Baveur à Canterbury. Quelques sorciers vêtus de robes se tenaient au bar, et des sorciers, des sorcières et même deux gobelins étaient assis à de petites tables en bois. Dans cette vieille pièce mal éclairée à la bougie et réchauffées par la cheminée (et un discret sort de réchauffement du sol en pierre), James et Sirius, vêtus à la mode moldue, semblaient de visiteurs tout droit venus du futur. Cependant, Sirius en avait fait une règle : « Toujours porter des vêtements moldus quand on sort, comme ça, nous pouvons aller n'importe o »

            Seul un autre occupant du bar était habillé comme un moldu. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était assis à la table la plus proche de la cheminée. Il avait déplacé sa chaise pour faire face au feu, et était maintenant assis appuyé au dossier, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les yeux fermés, et un sourire satisfait sur le visage. James tendit une boîte enveloppée de papier cadeau à Sirius, puis se dirigea vers le bar pour commander la première tournée. Sirius se dirigea tout droit vers leur ami qui les attendait.

« Salut Sirius ! » Dit Remus tranquillement sans ouvrir les yeux.

Sirius ne savait pas si Remus le reconnaissait à l'odeur, ou au son de ses pas bottés, ou par combinaison des deux. Mais il savait qu'il frissonnait à chaque fois que Remus le reconnaissait de cette manière. C'était une réminiscence du côté pas vraiment humain de Remus, de son « autret ». Malgré toutes les apparences extérieures, Remus n'était pas docile ni  timide et encore moins prude. Sirius aimait l'esprit féroce caché à l'intérieur de Remus. Depuis la toute première pleine lune où Padfoot avait rejoint la meute de Moony, il n'y avait eu aucun doute à propos du canin qui serait l'alpha. Le loup était l'incarnation du pouvoir et de la noblesse. A côté, Padfoot était juste un toutou démesuré. Mais ce qui impressionnait le plus Sirius chez Remus n'était pas le pouvoir inhérent à sa partie loup, mais à la partie humaine. Un degré remarquable de contrôle, de force, de volonté était requis pour garder le loup à distance, tranquille, pour maintenir l'illusion de docilité.

          « Je suis jaloux » Dit Sirius avec une moue boudeuse tout en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

Il commença à jouer avec la tasse vide à côté du coude de Remus.

« Oh ? De qui ? » Demanda Remus.

Son léger sourire disparut, mais il garda les yeux fermés comme il baignait dans la chaleur du feu.

« Du feu » répondit Sirius. « Je pensais être le seul à pouvoir te faire sourire comme un chat satisfait. »

Remus sourit de nouveau en ouvrant les yeux.

« Toi, le chocolat et le feu quand j'ai froid. » 

La combinaison du sourire « chat qui mange le canari » de Remus et son regard prédateur apprirent à Sirius que Remus ne voulait pas rentrer seul ce soir. Mais James était à présent en train de s'approcher de leur table, trois pintes à la main. Tout sous-entendu sexuel devrait attendre, ou être précautionneusement déguisé.

« Froid ? Ce n'est que le début du mois d'octobre Moony. L'automne vient juste de commencer ! »

Remus haussa les épaules et pivota sa chaise vers la table pour faire face à ses amis. 

            « Merci James ! Dit-il comme James posait avec précaution les boissons sur la table. « J'ai passé toute la journée dans les Orcades à faire partir deux Kelpies et les fantômes de trois marins noyés d'un port . Croyez-moi, entre les vents de la Mer du nord et deux chutes dans l'eau – ne riez pas – je suis frigorifié jusqu'à la moelle. Ce feu est divin.

            -Tu préfèrerais boire quelque chose de chaud ? Demanda James.

            -Non. » Remus secoua la tête. « C'est très bien comme ça. Mais j'aurais sûrement besoin d'une couverture supplémentaire ou de quelque chose pour me tenir chaud cette nuit. »

Remus conserva un ton neutre et regarda James tout en parlant, mais sous la table, Sirius sentit le genou de Remus se frotter contre sa cuisse. Il ne s'était vraiment pas trompé sur le regard que Remus lui avait jeté.

            « Et donc, qu'as-tu fait des fantômes après les avoir éjecté de la crique ? Demanda James. Tu ne les as pas laissés sans domicile, quand même ?

            -Non. Heureusement il y a un vieil hôtel dans la même ville que le propriétaire a proclamé hanté alors qu'il ne l'est pas. Apparemment certains moldus trouvent excitants de visiter les lieux hantés, alors affirmer être hanté attire les touristes. Je me suis dit que, si faire semblant d'être hanté était bon pour les affaires, alors l'être pour de vrai le serait encore plus. J'ai convaincu les fantômes d'y emménager. J'y retournerais dans quelques mois pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas créé de problèmes au propriétaire. D'un façon comme d'une autre, ils ont quitté la crique et le capitaine du port a payé cash. »

Ni la voix de Remus, ni l'expression de son visage ne trahissait la façon dont la main de Sirius caressait et massait sa cuisse.

            « Un toast aux employeurs qui paient réellement ! Proposa Sirius en levant son verre de sa main libre.

            -Je bois à ça ! Dit Remus avec un sourire amer.

Plus d'une fois les patrons l'avaient autorisé à travaillé pour eux juste pour « découvrir » qu'il était un loup-garou juste avant le jour de paie. Il était alors sommairement viré, sans sa paie.

            Les chaudes flammes oranges et jaunes de la cheminée refroidirent brusquement jusqu'au vert et brusquement une sombre forme apparut en leur centre en tournoyant. Peter sortit des flammes sans même trébucher et épousseta la suie sur ses robes bleu-grises. Il sourit dès qu'il vit ses amis.

            « Désolé pour le retard, les gars, mais vous savez comment sont ma mère et mes tantes. Elles ne voulaient pas me lâcher. 

            -Pas de problème ! » Dit James en se levant pour chercher une autre bière. « On s'est débrouillés pour trouver tout seuls. »

            -Et puis, même si tout nous avais fait attendre des heures, nous n'aurions pas le droit de t'en vouloir le jour de ton anniversaire ! Fit remarquer Sirius.

            -Si tu voulais que ta mère te laisse partir, tu aurais du lui dire que j'aurais pu me pointer chez toi pour te chercher ! » Dit Remus avec le même sourire amer que lorsqu'il parlait de ses ex-employeurs.

Il était bien connu que Mrs Pettigrew avait été particulièrement horrifiée d'apprendre qu'un des amis de son fils était un loup-garou. Son antipathie pour Remus était en fait la raison pour laquelle les amis de Peter le rencontrer ici au lieu de donner un repas d'anniversaire à la maison de Mrs Pettigrew. Elle disait accepter d'inviter James et Sirius, mais pas Remus. Peter avait approuvé la décision de James et Sirius de ne pas venir du tout si Remus n'était pas le bienvenu.

            « En fait, je l'ai fait ! » Sourit malicieusement Peter. « Mais je ne l'ai pas dit exactement comme ça. J'ai dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec vous trois et que vous pourriez venir me chercher si j'étais en retard. Elle est devenue blanche et a commencé à me pousser vers la cheminée. Qui sait ce que mes frères et mes tantes en ont pensé. »

Sous la table, Sirius chercha et trouva la main de Remus. Remus pouvait bien être d'humeur à blaguer sur les préjugés des gens, ça ne voulait pas dire que cela ne l'affectait pas. Sirius pressa la main de Remus comme pour dire « Ne laisse pas cette stupide bigotte t'influencer ». Remus pressa sa main en retour.

            « Nous y voilà, Peter ! » Dit James en posant sa pinte devant lui. « Joyeux anniversaire !

-Les cadeaux maintenant ! Le mien en premier ! » S'exclama Sirius en sortant une boîte enveloppée de papier jaune e la poche de sa veste, deux fois plus petite que le paquet. Le papier ressemblait à du fromage suisse, et une sourire de dessin animé apparaissait et disparaissait de trou en trou.

            « Adorable papier ! » rit Peter en commençant à l'arracher à la boîte.

            « Le mérite du papier revient à Lily ! » Dit James tout en plaçant sur la table une boîte encore plus grande emballée dans le même papier. « Elle a trouvé le papier imprimé formage dans une boutique moldue et y a transféré la souris d'une BD moldue sur l'emballage avec un sort. Elle a dit que c'était la chose la plus proche d'un rat qu'elle ait pu trouver.

            -Oh waouh Sirius ! » S'exclama Peter en ouvrant la boîte. « Elles sont géniales ! 

            -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a offert, Peter ? » Demanda Remus.

            « Un lot de pièces d'échec absolument fantastique ! » dit Peter comme il commençait à sortir différentes silhouettes de la boîte et les posait sur la table. 

Un mini Dumbledore et une mini McGonagall portaient tout deux des couronnes dorées autour de leur chapeau pointu. Les Fous étaient le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Grianan, les Cavaliers était le professeur Kettleburn et Hagrid montés sur des hippogriffes et les Pions étaient des étudiants en uniformes de Poudlard. Même les tours étaient des répliques de la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard et de la Tour de Gryffondor.

       Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire tellement le cadeau était approprié. Peter était de loin le meilleur joueur d'échec de leur groupe et quand on était ami avec James et Sirius, ce n'était pas souvent que l'on pouvait être le meilleur en quoi que ce soit. Par ce cadeau, Sirius encourageait Peter à profiter de sa supériorité aux échecs. 

            « Merci Padfoot. Maintenant, vous devez tous me promettre l'opportunité de vous écraser aux échecs.

            -Ne deviens pas fanfaron, Wortmail ! » Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. « Tu as peut-être la crème des enseignants de Poudlard de ton côté, tu dois toujours me battre toi-même.

            -Très beau cadeau Padfoot ! » souffla Remus doucement tandis que Peter commençait à déballer le cadeau de James. 

Sirius offrit à Remus un sourire radieux, comme s'il était tout aussi heureux d'avoir l'approbation de Remus que celle de Peter.

Peter rit comme il tirait une veste moldue hors de la boîte.

            « Laisse-moi deviner. Tu n'as pas fait les courses tout seul !!

-Non ! » Admit James. « Lily a dit que toi et moi avions tout deux besoin d'aide dans le domaine « habillons-nous comme des moldus ». Mais je l'ai ensorcelé pour repousser le pluie et avoir des poches extra spacieuses ! 

-Elle t'a aidé à choisir le cadeau et l'a emballé… Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu puisses faire sans elle, Prongs ? » demanda Remus d'un ton taquin.

« Non rien du tout ! » répondit James fièrement. « C'est pour ça que je l'épouse.

-Si elle était n'importe qui d'autre que Lily, dit Sirius, je te taquinerais sans pitié pour être si incroyablement pressé de te passer la corde au cou toi-même. Mais je suppose que quand on rencontre LA fille, on ne peut pas se permettre de la laisser filer ! »

Tout en parlant, Sirius se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise et posa nonchalamment sa main sur le dos de la chaise de Remus. Mais sur les derniers mots, il sentit le dos de Remus se tendre et celui-ci s'avançant dans sa chaise, brisant le contact avec Sirius.

_« Réfléchis avant de parler, Sirius ! »_ se réprimanda Sirius.

Même s'il était convaincu que LA fille existait en ce monde pour Remus, Remus n'était pas d'accord. Il résistait à tous les efforts de Sirius pour le caser, prétextant que personne ne désirait être avec un loup-garou.

             « Je crains que le mien ne soit pas enveloppé. » Dit Remus en posant une petite boîte sur la table.

« Tu n'avais pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit, Remus. » Dit Peter en enlevant la nouvelle veste qu'il était en train d'essayer. « Quand tu as placé toutes ces protections autour de ma maison cet été, je t'ai dit de considérer ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire et de Noël très en avance ! »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose ! »

Peter ouvrit la boîte et en fit glisser un bracelet, une pierre rectangulaire d'une blanc opaque sur un cordon noué.

« La pierre absorbe certaines énergies provenant des sorts nourris par la colère ou la haine, elle te confère donc une petite protection contre les charmes et les sortilèges. Elle peut te protéger également contre des sorts mineurs ou en affaiblir des plus puissants, mais plus elle absorbe de magie, plus elle s'assombrit. Quand elle est noire, elle ne sert plus à rien.

-Je retiens ce que tu impliques par-là. » Dit Sirius avec une moue feinte.

« Inutile mais assez attirante. » S'amenda Remus. (1)

« C'est mieux » Dit Sirius

Remus s'installa de nouveau contre sa chaise et Sirius commença à déplacer ses doigts de long en large sur son dos, juste au dessus du dossier de la chaise.

« C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, Remus » Dit Peter comme il commençait a s'attacher le bracelet.

« Non, ne le porte pas sur ta main qui tient la baguette ça pourrait interférer dans le lancement de certains sortilèges ! » Expliqua Remus. 

Il leva son verre vers Peter pour porter un toast.

« J'espère qu'elle restera totalement blanche pour toi Peter ! »

James et Sirius levèrent leur verre eux aussi.

« Je me joins à ce vœu ! » Dit James, avant qu'ils ne boivent tous une gorgée. 

Sirius prit une longue gorgée de bière et reposa son verre sur la table avec fracas.

« Bien Wormtail, je dois dire que le Murtlap Assoiffé est un lieu idéal pour se retrouver et discuter entre amis. » Dit Sirius avec un sourire entendu. « Mais maintenant qu'on en a  terminé avec l'ouverture des cadeaux, je suggère qu'on te ramène chez toi pour t'habiller comme un moldu et bouger jusqu'à un endroit un peu plus vivant.

-Je ne sais pas Sirius. Je travaille demain. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir affronter cette journée avec la gueule de bois.

-Et bien bois de la limonade ! Allez, de la musique, de la danse, et de jolies filles. Tu n'auras 19 ans qu'une fois, Wortmail !! 

-Ne t'inquiète pas Peter ! » s'empressa de dire Remus. « Nous sortirons juste un petit moment. Moi non plus je ne veux pas rester trop tard.

            La main de Remus, qui avait discrètement bougé du genou de Sirius, prouva soudain à celui-ci à quel point Remus ne voulait pas rentrer tard.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda James comme Sirius s'étranglait soudainement avec sa bière.

« Bien ! Finissez les gars et on est partis… »

**********

            Peter vivait seul dans une petite mais confortable maison dans le quartier sorcier de Canterbury. Sa part de l'héritage paternel lui avait permis de l'acheter très peu de temps après la sortie de Poudlard.

            « J'en ai pour une minute. » Dit Peter en se dirigeant vers l'étage pour se changer.

            « Peut-être que tu devrais l'aider à choisir ses fringues moldues, Prongs ! » Dit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. « L'aveugle guidant l'aveugle ! »

Sirius avait grandi dans un village moldu type, et Remus avait fréquenté une école primaire moldue –les écoles sorcières n'acceptant pas les garous- ils trouvaient donc tout deux très amusantes l'ignorance de leur ami à propos de tout ce qui touchait au monde moldu.

            « Ha ha, je vais utiliser la salle de bain. »

Sirius regarda James sortir de la pièce, calculant combien de temps Remus et lui seraient seuls. Il se retourna en s'attendant à voir Remus debout à côté du canapé, tel qu'il l'était une seconde plus tôt. Au lieu de ça, il découvrit que Remus s'était approché de lui silencieusement et se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine. Sirius recula d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise, et se retrouva dos au mur. Remus posa les paumes de ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de Sirius. Il s'approcha du cou de Sirius, inspirant son odeur. Sirius tourna légèrement la tête pour exposer sa gorge plus pleinement, et Remus l'embrassa à l'endroit où son pouls faisait frémir la peau de sa gorge.

            « Dis-moi une chose, Padfoot » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Avant que nous nous rendions dans une des tes boîtes de nuits remplie de jolies filles, avec qui rentres-tu chez toi ce soir ? 

            -Toi.

            -Tu n'es pas oblig ! » dit Remus juste avant de lécher la mâchoire de Sirius. « Je veux juste savoir avant de partir. »

Il s'écarta juste assez pour fixer Sirius avec le même regard prédateur qu'il lui avait jeté lors de son arrivé au bar.

            « Crois-moi, Moony, quand tu me regardes comme ça,  je serais fou de ne pas rentrer avec toi.

            -Chez toi » répondit Remus en s'éloignant.

James revint dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard.

**********    

La boîte de nuit était, comme s'y était attendu Remus, une violente agression pour ses sens surdéveloppés. La musique assourdissante faisait presque trembler l'air, les lumières éblouissantes et colorées au travers de l'air enfumé et les odeurs de tabac, d'alcool, de parfum, de sueur et de sexe épaississaient l'air. Pendant un moment, ce fut beaucoup trop d'un coup. Il du fermer les yeux et s'adapter à cette sensibilité exacerbée. 

_« Au moins ce n'est pas un week-end ! »_ Pensa-t-il. _« Cet endroit aurait été encore plus rempli ! »_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que James et Peter avaient trouvé une table près de la piste de danse et que Sirius était déjà au bar. Remus franchit la distance qui le séparait de la piste et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Sirius. Celui-ci montrait quatre doigts en criant une commande au barman.

_« Il doit être capable de lire sur les lèvres ! »_ pensa Remus. _« C'est impossible qu'il puisse entendre qui que ce soit ! »_

Il sortit une partie de sa paie de sa poche et donne un coup dans les côtes de Sirius.

« Laisse-moi payer cette tournée ! » Cria-t-il près de l'oreille de Sirius.

« Tu es sûr ? » Cria Sirius en retour, et Remus hocha la tête.

C'était l'une des nombreuses règles implicites dans leur groupe. Personne n'attendait de Remus qu'il paie une tournée de boisson, car bien trop souvent, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se le permettre. Mais quand il pouvait, il le faisait, et personne ne l'embarrassait en en faisant tout un plat. 

Le barman posa quatre bouteilles de bière sur le bar et leva les doigts pour signifier leur prix. Remus posa l'argent plus un pourboire sur le bar et agrippa deux bouteilles dans chaque main, en tendit deux à Sirius et se dirigea vers leurs amis.

L'un d'eux avait jeté un charme sur leur table qui atténuait la musique jusqu'à un niveau plus raisonnable.

« Mes oreilles vous remercient ! » Dit Remus comme il se laissait glisser dans un siège entre eux et tendait une bouteille à Peter.

« Tes oreilles sont mes obligées. » Répondit James.

Sirius avait tendu sa bouteille à James mais était toujours debout, fouillant la piste du regard, à la recherche de quelqu'un digne de son attention. Apparemment, il trouva car il but une longue gorgée de bière, puis la laissa sur la table et partit se mêler à la foule.

Remus évita de regarder vers la piste. Chaque fois qu'il accompagnait Sirius de la sorte, cela devenait de plus en plus dur de faire semblant d'être indifférent à ce que Sirius faisait, ou avec qui il le faisait. Mais la tentation de regarder Sirius danser était elle aussi très forte. Il se perdait totalement dans la musique et devenait l'incarnation totale du sex appeal.

_« Danser avec lui doit être la meilleure chose au monde après faire l'amour avec lui. »_

Remus savait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de profiter de la plus publique de ces activités, mais on lui avait promis la plus intime. Il se risqua à regarder la piste de danse.

Il vit Sirius immédiatement, comme si ses yeux étaiement magnétiquement attirés vers lui. Mais à sa grande surprise, Sirius ne dansait pas, mais se dirigeait vers la table en ramenant avec lui deux femmes qui riaient. 

James annula le sort d'atténuation d'un geste et le volume sonore augmenta dramatiquement. 

Sirius montra Peter du doigt et parla à l'oreille de la blonde. Elle rit et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Peter.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Allons danser ! » Cria-t-elle.

Peter sourit largement à Sirius et la suivit.

Remus se retrouva soudainement avec une brunette sur ses genoux.

« Ton ami dit que tu es un danseur fantastique et un amant encore plus renversant ! Dit-elle d'une voix forte dans son oreille. « Puis-je le constater par moi-même ? »

Remus fixa Sirius. Celui-ci lui sourit malicieusement en s'asseyant sur le chaise libérée par Peter et prit une autre gorgée de bière.

« Je veux te voir danser ! » lui fit Sirius juste avant de lécher une goutte de bière imaginaire sur le goulot de la bouteille.

Remus se senti tiré jusqu'à la piste par la femme –et poussé par le regard de Sirius.

    Remus n'était pas le danseur que Sirius était. Il fallait se perdre dans la musique, perdre le contrôle, et la vie de Remus tout entière n'était qu'un long exercice de maintien de contrôle. Il n'y avait qu'à deux moments que Remus s'autorisait vraiment à laisser tomber l'illusion de la maîtrise, pendant la pleine lune et quand il faisait l'amour avec Sirius. Quand ses amis étaient devenus animagi et avaient commencé à partager les nuits de pleine lune avec lui, ils lui avaient offert un merveilleux cadeau, celui de pouvoir s'autoriser à apprécier ses nuits en tant que loup. Quand Sirius était devenu son amant, il avait offert à Remus la possibilité de se lâcher en tant qu'être humain. Ca ne gênait pas Sirius qu'il soit farouche, sauvage, dangereux, et quelque part, Remus savait qu'il ne ferait jamais réellement de mal à Sirius. Il pouvait se laisser aller sans crainte quand il était avec lui.

Remus pouvait bouger sur la musique, mais comme il regardait sa jolie partenaire de danse, il ne parvenait pas réellement à se laisser aller. Il ferma les yeux et imagina qu'il dansait avec Sirius. Il inspira dans l'air épais de la boîte, cherchant à détecter cette odeur qui était unique, son Sirius. Il sentit la main de la fille caresser brièvement sa jambe et imagina que la main de Sirius pouvait le toucher de la même manière à tout moment. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et ses cheveux effleurèrent sa joue. Il imagina comment les cheveux de Sirius l'effleureraient s'ils bougeaient tout deux comme ça. Il ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur et regarda dans la direction de Sirius. 

Celui-ci était adossé à sa chaise, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes comme quand il cherchait sa respiration durant l'amour, et fixait le moindre des mouvements de Remus.

James se pencha vers Sirius et parla, mais Sirius répondit sans détacher son regard de Remus. Celui-ci sourit et ferma les yeux de nouveau.

**********

L'air nocturne était agréablement frais et clair quand ils sortirent de la boîte de nuit. Sirius accéléra délibérément le pas pour marcher aux côtés de James plutôt que de Remus. S'il marchait près de ce dernier, il aurait encore plus de mal à résister à l'envie de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et de lui dévorer la bouche de baisers. Il sentit les yeux de Remus posés sur lui et le soupçonna de ressentir la même chose.

« Juste pour être prudents » Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule à Remus et Remus. « Je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre vous doive transplaner ce soir. Vous avez tous les deux assez bu pour que les possibilités d'auto éparpillement soient réelles. »

James le regarda curieusement. Cette soirée avait été plutôt raisonnable et l'éparpillement semblait un très faible risque.

« Nous sommes pas loin du Chaudron Baveur. » Dit Remus. « Peter peut utiliser leur cheminée pour se rendre au Murtlap Assoiffé. Tu peux renter à pied de là-bas, non Peter ? 

-Hum hum. Je suppose que c'est le moyen le plus prudent. » Peter frissonna soudain comme s'il imaginait un accident d'éparpillement.

Peter avait une cheminée dans sa maison bien sûr, mais celle-ci était fermée au réseau de poudre de cheminette par la protection magique de Remus.

« Et toi Remus ? Y'a-t-il quelque part où tu puisses te rendre avec la poudre ? 

-Pas vraiment !

-Tu peux marcher jusqu'à l'appart avec nous ! » proposa Sirius d'un ton désinvolte, essayant de cacher que là était son intention depuis le début de la conversation. « Mon lit est immense et contrairement à James je ne donne ni coups de pied ni coups de poing dans mon sommeil.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne fais pas ça !

-Souviens-toi quand Peeves avait balancé ces sacs pleins d'eau sur mon lit en plein milieu de la nuit, pendant la deuxième année ? J'ai mis des vêtements secs et j'ai dormi dans ton lit. J'étais tout couvert de bleus le lendemain.

-Je t'ai seulement frappé une fois, et c'était parce que tu prenais toutes les couvertures ! »

Sirius se retourna et marcha à reculons.

« A toi de choisir Moony, le boxeur nocturne ou le voleur de couvertures ? »

Remus pencha la tête et réfléchit à la question un moment.

« Qui sait ce que je ferais si on me frappait en plein milieu de la nuit et je détesterais devoir présenter mes excuses à Lily pour avoir handicapé définitivement son fiancé. Je suppose donc que je squatterais ton lit, Pads.

-Cool !

-Mais si tu voles les couvertures, je pourrais bien te lancer le Maléfice du Saucisson.»

**********

Accompagner Peter jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur ne demanda qu'un détour de quatre pâtés de maison sur le chemin du retour. Sirius et Remus gardèrent James entre eux pendant tout le trajet. 

Tandis que James s'occupait des sorts de protection posés sur la porte de leur appartement, Sirius ne pu résister à l'envie de glisser sa main sur les fesses de Remus de manière insistante. Remus lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, et Sirius retira sa main comme Remus suivait James dans l'appartement. Il se demanda à quelle vitesse ils pourraient s'éclipser dans sa chambre sans attirer les soupçons de James. Par chance, un hibou faisaient les cent pas impatiemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendant qu'on le fasse entrer.

« Uther ! » S'exclama joyeusement James en se précipitant pour ouvrir au hibou de Lily.

« Bonne nuit Prongs !

-Bonne nuit James ! »

James leur fit un vague signe de la main.

« B'nuit ! » Comme il déroulait la lettre et commença à la lire.

« Enfin seuls ! » dit Sirius avec un sourire en s'adossant à la porte de sa chambre.

« Pas encore ! » répondit Remus en sortant sa baguette.

Il commença à jeter le sort habituel d'insonorisation sur chacun des murs de la chambre.

« N'oublie pas le sol ! » dit Sirius en se pressant contre le dos de Remus, faisant jouer ses mains le long du torse de celui-ci. « Ou nous allons choquer les voisins du dessous, tu es si bruyant. 

-Et pas toi ?

-Tu as très mauvaise influence sur moi ! » murmura Sirius en libérant le T-shirt de Remus de son jean. « Je ne suis pas à moitié aussi bruyant quand ce n'est pas toi. »

Sirius resta derrière Remus tandis qu'il faisait sauter les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de Remus puis la lui fit passer par-dessus la tête. Il s'embêtait rarement avec tous les boutons dans son impatience de voir et toucher la peau. Remus quitta ses chaussures d'un mouvement du pied et se baissa pour enlever ses chaussettes, mais pour le reste, il laissa Sirius continuer à le déshabiller. Il laisserait Sirius le déshabiller et Sirius lui laisserait faire de même. Ils se présentaient l'un à l'autre en égaux, aucun d'entre eux n'avait besoin, ni ne voulait dominer ou contrôler l'autre.

Remus préférait le sexe quand c'était comme ça. Quand le lune croissait et que tous ses instincts de loup devenaient plus forts, le besoin de dominer se faisait prédominant. Sirius ne semblait pas gêné que Remus devienne plus agressif, et ses appétits sexuels plus grands –il semblait trouver ça excitant- mais Remus préférait leur égalité. Il se sentait plus humain, plus normal.

Il s'accroupit, laissant le jean noir moulant de Sirius sur le sol, et s'arrêta un moment en se relevant pour respirer l'odeur de Sirius. Il effleura les boucles noires et se perdit quelques instants dans la fragrance unique du corps de Sirius, celle qui disait à son corps « sexe ». Il ne pu retenir un léger sourire devant son propre comportement. –« non, pas humain » - mais avec Sirius, il se sentait normal quoiqu'il arrive. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait –sentir l'odeur de Sirius, mordre son cou et ses épaules, s'exprimer avec des sons qui n'étaient pas tout à fait humain- il n'avait pas besoin d'être gêné avec Sirius.

Les doigts de celui-ci s'entrelacèrent dans ses cheveux, et Remus su que Sirius était en train de le regarder. Les premières fois qu'il avait fait ça –qu'il avait eu besoin de sentir l'odeur de Sirius- il avait déguisé sa véritable intention avec des baisers et des coups de langue. Il avait préféré qu'il croit qu'il était accro à l'amour oral plutôt que d'admettre qu'il voulait le renifler comme l'animal le ferait. Sirius avait alors vu clair dans son jeu, bien sûr. Il n'avait rien dit, mais quand ils avaient fait l'amour la fois suivante, il avait sentit Remus. Il avait commencé par les cheveux à la base des oreilles, avait voyagé le long de son cou et de son torse, et il s'était finalement arrêté sur l'entrejambe de Remus, inspirant profondément. Pas de prétexte de baisers, de mordillements. Il avait respiré dans l'odeur de Remus, avait levé les yeux jusqu'à lui avec un sourire heureux et lui avait dit : « Tu sens merveilleusement bon, Moony. Une odeur chaude et réelle et… Comme le sexe »

Remus se releva lentement, léchant l'érection de Sirius sur toute sa longueur en se redressant. Un gémissement grave s'échappa de la gorge de Sirius. Remus sourit en plongeant les yeux dans ceux de Sirius, pâles et bleus sous les paupières déjà lourdes de désir.

Il poussa Sirius contre le lit, puis s'accroupit de nouveau. Le son de ce gémissement lui donnait envie d'essayer plus.

**********

 James releva la tête en entendant un léger 'toc-toc' à la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Remus se tenait dans l'encadrement vêtu d'un des sweats de Sirius, bleu marine et un peu trop large, et des boxers.

« Pourrais-je t'emprunter un jean ou un pantalon, James ? Ceux de Sirius sont trop longs et même avec un sort de nettoyage, les miens puent la clope.

-Bien sûr » James se retourna pour boutonner ses robes. « Les jeans sont dans le tiroir du bas et les pantalons sont dans le placard. Prend ce que tu veux.

-Merci ! » Dit Remus en ouvrant le dernier tiroir de la commode.

« Alors, la nuit a été bonne ? »

Remus trébucha en essayant d'enfiler le jean.

« Pardon ?

- La nuit dernière… Est-ce que Sirius a volé les couvertures ?

-Oh… De temps en temps, mais je les récupérais. »    

James s'assit sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussettes et ses bottes.

« Il y a un pot de café dans la cuisine. Et le thé est dans le placard si tu préfères. Sers-toi de tout ce qui te fais envie pour le petit déj'. On a des œufs et des saucisses.

-Merci ! » Dit Remus en quittant la pièce.

James s'était contenté de quelques tartines ce matin-là et laissait la nourriture riche en protéines pour Remus. C'était la fin de la semaine de la nouvelle lune, par conséquent, Remus devait commencer à ressentir un besoin énorme de cette nourriture comme la lune croissait. Cependant, ils n'étaient plus à l'école, Remus ne pouvait plus emprunter la cape de James et visiter les cuisines dès qu'il avait faim.

_« Qui sait s'il a assez à manger ces jours-ci, Sirius et moi aurions du l'emmener manger quelque part hier soir avant d'aller au bar. »_

James frappa à la porte de Sirius en passant.

« Je suis réveill ! » répondit Sirius.

James s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine et renifla d'un air appréciateur _ gras et épicé_ des saucisses.

« Ca sent bon !

-Tu en veux ? » demanda Remus par-dessus son épaule en remuant les œufs brouillés.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé. » 

James était heureux de voir que Remus avait pris au pied de la lettre sa proposition de manger un repas consistant.

Remus sortit quelque chose de la poche avant de son jean et l'envoya à James avec un « Attrape ! ». James intercepta l'objet - un bracelet identique à celui qu'il avait offert à Peter.

« Ca lui prendra probablement un seconde pour devenir noir si tu le portes au travail, Mr l'Auror, mais il pourrait se montrer utile la prochaine fois que tu embêteras une certaine tête rousse. »

James ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Ca va la rendre folle si elle essaie de me jeter un sort et qu'il ne marche pas, non ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne marcherait pas ? » Demanda Sirius en apparaissant derrière James.

James lui tendit le bracelet en réponse et s'écarta de la porte pour laisser Sirius entrer dans la cuisine.

« Oh bien ! » Répondit Sirius en montrant à James le même bracelet à son propre poignet. « Embêtons Lily tous les deux et amusons-nous avec ces bracelets. »

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Remus.

« Merci au fait Moony. Ca m'a pris trois plombes pour réaliser que tu m'avais mis ça la nuit dernière.

-Ce matin avant que tu te réveilles ! » précisa Remus.

Il éteignit le feu sous la casserole et ouvrit le placard à assiettes.

« Je devais attendre d'être sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de te jeter un sort de saucissonnage. Tu en veux Padfoot ?

-Nan mange, je vais me préparer un truc.

-En parlant d'embêter Lily ! » Lança James en regardant Remus se servir sa nourriture tout en évitant Sirius qui essayait de se faire son propre petit déjeuner dans la petite cuisine. « Tu te souviens le mot que j'ai reçu d'elle hier soir ?

-Tu veux dire celui qui t'a fait oublier notre existence ? » le taquina Sirius.

« Ha… Oh… Désol ! »

Sirius commença à battre les deux derniers œufs tout en continuant à charrier James.

« Le pauvre Moony avait tellement envie de passer du temps avec nous deux, mais tu reçois un hibou de Miss Rousse et…. 

- Ignore-le James. » l'interrompit Remus. « J'avais juste envie d'aller au lit. » Sirius toussa et se concentra sur sa cuisine. « Que disait Lily ? »

James regarda Sirius en répondant.

« Elle a dit qu'elle serait un peu en retard pour quitter le boulot demain soir, donc elle reporte le dîner à 8h00. Elle a dit aussi qu'elle préviendrait Astrid, donc tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, Padfoot.

-Astrid Karlson ? De Serdaigle? » Demanda légèrement Remus.

Il posa les plats et la poêle dans l'évier et commença à laver sans magie.

« Hum hum, on a prévu un rendez-vous commun tous les quatre demain soir. Tu veux venir Remus ? Je suis sûr que Lily a des dizaines d'amies qui sauteraient de joie rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir une chance de sortir avec toi.

-Non merci ! Tu sais ce que je pense de ce genre de rendez-vous arrang ! » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. « Finis ton déjeuner, Sirius, et vas-te préparer pour bosser. Je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle. »

Sirius fourra ce qui restait de ses œufs entre deux tranches de pain pour manger en marchant jusqu'à sa chambre et sortit sans un mot.

Sirius se demandait pourquoi il se sentait coupable.

_« Moony sait que je vois d'autres personnes, il sait que je veux qu'il voit d'autres personnes. Il n'y a absolument rien de mal à ce que je sorte avec Astrid demain soir. »_

Le temps qu'il parvienne à sa chambre, la culpabilité s'était teintée de colère.

_« Ce n'est pas parce que Moony ne veut avoir de relations avec personne que je n'ai pas le droit de le faire ! »_

Il lassa ses bottes un peu plus fort que nécessaire et passa devant son miroir pour arranger ses cheveux. Le visage renfrogné qui lui rendit son regard le choqua assez pour qu'il décide de repousser son retour à la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne courre plus le risque de dire quelque chose de stupide. Il vit que sa manche était prise dans son cordon de son nouveau bracelet et il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la pierre pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas assombrie pendant son bref, bien que privé, accès de rage.

_« Moony ne mérite pas que j'agisse comme ça. Il n'a rien dit à propos d'Astrid. Ca ne le dérange pas. Et il ne s'interdit pas de fréquenter qui que ce soit juste pour que je me sente égoïste. Il a seulement peur d'avouer qu'il est un loup garou. Un jour il rencontrera la personne qu'il  lui faut et lui dira la vérité.  _

_« La seule raison pour laquelle je me _sens si mal, c'est que cette histoire est tombée vraiment au mauvais moment. On a passé la nuit dernière ensemble, on a même fait l'amour ce matin, Bon Dieu, et voilà que James met le rendez-vous avec Astrid sur la tapis moins d'une heure après. C'était un mauvais timing, voilà tout. »

**********

            James avait décide qui puisque la vaisselle avait été lavée à la main, il en serait de même pour l'essuyage. Il attrapa un torchon et s'attela à la tâche. Il jeta un œil au calendrier qui confirma ce qu'il savait déj : la pleine lune était dimanche, le 16.

« Pourquoi ne pas passer le week-end avec Sirius et moi, Moony ? On pourrait se gaver de nourriture à emporter et se reposer avant la lune dimanche !

-Non merci.

-Allez, ce sera sympa !

-Tu ne peux pas consacrer entièrement ton week-end à la pleine lune, ne prétend pas le contraire. Et puis, vous devriez passer votre temps libre avec Lily et… Astrid. Je vous verrais le 16.

-Le 16 ? » Demanda Sirius en entrant une fois de plus dans la cuisine maintenant complètement habillé et sa culpabilité oubliée. « Où veux-tu qu'on se retrouve ?

-Je crois avoir trouvé le bon endroit hier. » répondit Remus.

Il enleva le bouchon de l'évier et essuya ses mains avec la serviette de James.

« J'y retournerai et vérifierai plus complètement et je vous enverrai les explications pour s'y rendre

-Non » Dit James en secouant la tête. « Nous avons déjà demandé à être en congé du dimanche midi au lundi midi, ce qui veut dire qu'avec un peu de chance, on aura fini vers le milieu de l'après-midi avant que la lune ne se lève. Retrouve-nous ici et on va prendre un dîner en avance Chez Malone ! »

« Chez Malone » n'était pas le genre de restaurant où emmener quelqu'un pour un rendez-vous galant -les vieilles tables en bois vernis, les sièges en vinyle usés ne feraient pas vraiment la meilleure impression- mais leurs énormes steaks étaient entrés dans la légende. James espéra que ce serait une tentation suffisante pour vaincre la fierté de Remus vis-à-vis de son indépendance.

Sirius rit.

« Les vrais motifs de Prongs mis à jour. Il veut nous gaver de viande toi et moi afin qu'on n'ai plus envie de gibier le soir même !

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée » Dit Remus avec un petit sourire. « Padfoot avait l'air d'avoir faim le mois dernier ! »

James jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on parte Padfoot ! Maugrey m'a dit d'être là pour 10h00, et il va m'écorcher vif si je le fais attendre une minute de plus. Reste ici tant que tu le veux Remus. »

Remus hocha la tête. 

« Juste un petit moment. Je ne suis pas vraiment fou de mon lieu de résidence actuel. »

Il suivit ses amis dans le salon et les regarda empoigner leur cape. Quand Sirius se retourna pour le regarder, il se força à sourire.

« Chez Malone, le 16 !

-N'attend pas aussi longtemps avant de nous rendre visite, Remus. On est très occupé la plupart des nuits -ces stupides abrutis de mangemorts ne peuvent pas être un peu plus civilisés et faire leurs ravages pendant la journée- mais dès que tu n'as rien de précis à faire, le nuit ou le jour, passe ici. Peut-être que tu auras de la chance et que l'un de nous deux sera l !

-On verra, » murmura Remus en baissant les yeux vers le tapis.

_« Oh oui, bien sûr, passe à l'appart au moment où Sirius aura un rendez-vous ici ! Ce serait tellement marrant ! »_

« Si on ne se voit pas avait le 16, dit James, viens ici à midi et entre. On sera à la maison dès que possible. Bye Moony ! 

-Bye James ! »

James marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et Remus entendit un faible 'pop' quand il transplana. Sirius s'attarda, la main posée sur la porte ouverte. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais la ferma à nouveau en une fine ligne serrée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et Remus trouva l'idée très amusante. Il sourit largement à son ami.

« Amuse-toi bien demain soir. Et... Hum… cette invitation de passer à l'improviste je ne vais pas l'accepter.

-Mais Re…

-Cependant, n'hésite pas à passer chez moi ! »

Sirius sourit et s'avança pour donner à Remus un baiser d'au revoir.

« Fais attention à toi Padfoot. » Dit Remus dans le silence une fois qu'il fut seul.

Ndt 1) Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une traduction pour ce passage. C'est bien évidement un jeu de mot sur le nom de famille de Sirius. Remus dit « When it's black, it's no longer usefull ». Si quelqu'un a une suggestion de traduction, elle sera la bienvenue.

Note de Mysid: Pourquoi Peter est-il le meilleur joueur d'échec des quatre ? Parce qu'il est le seul qui pense réellement à sacrifier ses propres joueurs pour gagner. 

Pour ce qui est du « Murtlap Assoif », le murtlap est une créature magique qui ressemble à un rat , cf « Le livre des créatures magiques » de J.K. Rowling. 

Tous les commentaires, reviews et autre seront transmis à l'auteur ^^ A suivre pour le prochain chapitre ! 

* * *


	2. danse

Tout d'abord, merci de tout coeur à ceux qui ont laissé une review ! Ca m'encourage pour la traduction, et j'ai transmis vos compliments à Mysid qui a été très flattée. Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 2 : Danse_

                « James ! Arrête ça ! » souffla ardemment Lily entre deux gloussements.« Tu ne peux donc pas attendre que l'on soit seuls ?

                - Nous sommes seuls… Virtuellement » fut la réponse étouffée qu'elle obtint. « Ils sont dans la chambre de Sirius. »

                Remus sourit largement, appuyé dos au mur à côté de la porte ouverte de la chambre de Sirius, d'où il entendait la conversation qui se tenait dans le salon de l'appartement de Sirius et James. Il avait fuit le lit pour s'appuyer au mur quelques minutes plus tôt pour éviter d'être accaparé par Sirius de la manière dont James paraissait être en train d'accaparer Lily.

                « Tiens-toi tranquille, Prongs ! Je peux vous entendre » lança-t-il par la porte.

                Sirius se détourna du miroir, les sourcils relevés en une silencieuse question.

                « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le chien le plus vaniteux du monde vient de finir sa toilette, donc nous allons pouvoir vous laisser seuls maintenant. »

                -Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? » Demanda Sirius en traversant la pièce pour rejoindre la porte.

                Remus haussa les épaules. Sirius éleva la voix tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Remus et le conduisant hors de la pièce.

                « On arrive, alors si  tu l'as déshabillée, ne nous reproche pas de reluquer ta fiancée. »

                Lily rougit légèrement tout en lissant ses cheveux d'une main et remettant sa tunique en place de l'autre. James était allongé, sa tête sur les genoux de sa fiancée et un sourire amusé sur le visage. Lily leva la tête vers Sirius et Remus et poussa un petit sifflement d'admiration.

                « Oh Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il porte encore ? » demanda James.

                Il leva la tête pour regarder dans leur direction, mais ses lunettes étant sur la table basse, il vit seulement deux zone floues qui ressemblaient vaguement à ses amis.

                « Son pantalon en cuir 'trop moulant pour être légal' », répondit-elle. « Hey, Remus, je me suis toujours demandée comment il arrive à le mettre. Ca te dérangerait d'éclairer ma lanterne ? »

                La main qui tenait l'épaule de Remus couvrit soudainement sa bouche.

                « Secret professionnel Moony. Ne lui dis pas ! »

                La langue de Remus vint taquiner la paume de la main. Sirius sourit et relâcha sa main mais garda son bras autour du cou de Remus.

                « Tu ne pense pas que Remus devrait me laisser en lui en prêter une paire, Lily ? »

                Elle acquiesça de la tête.

                « Mais pas noir.

                - Non ! » approuva Sirius. « Brun »

                - Tu devrais vraiment Remus. Tu as définitivement les jolies fesses qu'il faut pour ça ! 

                - JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ??? » l'interrompit James. « Il y a un fiancé dans la pièce, tu te souviens ? »

                - Et alors ? Il a un beau cul ! Beaucoup de filles à l'école pensaient la même chose. Bien sûr c'était pas facile de bien voir avec l'uniforme mais… »

                Lily gloussa en voyant le regard atterré de James.

« Oui James, le tien est très beau aussi. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas autorisé à acheter des pantalons en cuir moulant »

James se nicha plus près de son ventre tandis quelle faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- J'adore quand elle devient possessive. 

- Sur ce, dit Remus en se libérant de l'étreinte amicale de Sirius pour se diriger vers la porte, je crois qu'il est l'heure que je bouge mes « jolies fesses » de l ! »

Sirius rit en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Lily, je crois que tu viens de créer un monstre ! »

Remus sourit malicieusement comme il tendait sa veste à Sirius puis passait la sienne. Pendant une demi seconde, il avait envisagé de faire semblant d'être vexé par la référence irréfléchie de Sirius à son statut de «monstre» juste pour voir la tête qu'il ferait quand il comprendrait que Remus s'était moqué de lui. Mais il allait passer la soirée avec Sirius et s'il avait de la chance, il passerait la nuit avec lui aussi. Il ne voulait rien gâcher en mettant Sirius mal à l'aise.

« Bonne nuit Lily. Bonne nuit Prongs. Ne faites rien que Sirius ne ferait pas ! » dit Remus en se dirigeant dans le couloir.

« Bonne nuit » répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Ne m'attend pas, Spikehead. (2) [GestOff1] Oh, et Lil' ? » Sirius sortit sa baguette et sourit diaboliquement. « Je resserre mon jean une fois qu'il est mis » Il fit un pas en avant dans le couloir, dirigea sa baguette dans la direction que Remus avait empruntée et donna un coup de poignet en prononçant « Contracto vestis ».

« PADFOOT !!! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » cria Remus de surprise.

- « Contracto vestis » dit Sirius avec un autre battement de poignet. Il sourit à Lily. « Le T-shirt aussi. Il ne va pas se cacher dans des vêtements trois fois trop larges ce soir. Bonne nuit ! » Il ferma la porte et rejoignit le hall pour calmer l'humeur de son ami, visiblement contrarié.

Remus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son T-Shirt. 

« -Tu es un idiot, Padfoot. 

- Laisse ça comme ça, Moony . » dit Sirius en glissant son bras autour des épaules de Remus encore une fois et en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Tu as un corps de sex symbol et ce soir tu vas le montrer. »

Remus s'arrêta un moment pour y réfléchir à deux fois. Il voulait vraiment, vraiment, rentrer avec Sirius ce soir, alors si porter des vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau aidait à garder les yeux de Sirius sur lui, il était prêt à essayer. Au moins une fois.

« OK » accepta Remus en remettant sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste, puis se dirigeant vers les escaliers, « mais j'ai l'impression que ces jeans seront inconfortablement trop serrés avant la fin de la soirée »

Sirius rit et poussa Remus contre le mur « Testons-les alors, qu'en dis-tu ? » Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Remus et le dos de ses cuisses, serrant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Remus attira la tête de Sirius et l'embrassa profondément, explorant avec sa langue, clamant la chaleur humide de la bouche de Sirius comme son territoire. Bien que bougeant dans différentes directions, le lent et insistant frottement des hanches de Sirius et les caresses de ses mains se fondirent en un rythme lancinant qui effaçait toute pensée cohérente. Remus était déjà excité depuis le début de la soirée -regarder Sirius enlever ses robes pour mettre un T-Shirt moulant d'un gris argent et un pantalon en cuir noir encore plus moulant avait ce genre d'effet – mais à présent il était bien au-delà d'une demi érection. Seule sa crainte de voir James et Lily descendre les escaliers l'empêchait de supplier Sirius de le prendre là, sur le champ.

Soudain la bouche chaude et les merveilleuses caresses ne furent plus là. Sirius avait fait un pas en arrière et se tenait maintenant devant lui, souriant et caressant sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce.

« Alors, est-ce qu'il est trop serr ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire tentateur.

« Quoi ? » Remus mit un moment à réaliser ce dont Sirius parlait et plus longtemps encore pour se rendre compte qu'alors que son jean aurait du lui paraître très contraignant, il était toujours confortable. Exactement comme avant l'expérience libertine de Sirius.

« C'est le sort » dit Sirius en reprenant sa marche vers la sortie. « Ca fait des vêtements un vraie « seconde peau ». Il restera pile à la bonne taille jusqu'à ce que tu l'enlèves ou que tu brises le sortilège. A la base c'était un sortilège pour les gants mais je l'ai… »

Remus grogna de frustration et lui emboîta le pas. « Sirius, personne ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de se moquer des gens comme ça ? »

« Penses-y comme à une mise en appétit, Moony ».

_« C'était un mise en appétit si tu rentres avec moi ce soir, c'était de la moquerie si tu pars avec quelqu'un d'autre »_ pensa Remus. Il préféra se retenir de formuler cette pensée à voix haute.

Sirius et lui dansaient un ballet compliqué. Sirius ne s'autorisait quelques pas en avant que pour mieux reculer ensuite. Trop de nuits à la suite avec Remus et il se jetait dans les bras de la première femme venue. S'ils sortaient en boîte ensemble, il était rare que Sirius lui offre la certitude qu'ils rentreraient ensemble. Les projets de sortie qui ne concernaient qu'eux deux étaient rarement mis au point plus d'un jour ou deux à l'avance. La moindre référence au statut de « couple » était évitée à tout prix. Remus soupçonnait ça d'être un des facteurs premiers de la réticence de Sirius à avouer à James leur relation. James tolérait les manières de play-boy de Sirius avec un défilé sans fin de femmes, mais l'accepterait-il toujours s'il savait que Remus était impliqu ? C'était une des nombreuses choses que Sirius et James avaient en commun : ils étaient tous les deux très protecteurs envers Remus.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ce soir ? » demanda Remus en réglant son pas sur celui de Sirius « Et est-ce que j'ai une chance de te convaincre d'aller directement à mon appartement ? »

- Quelque part où on pourra danser… Et tu vas danser d'ailleurs » Sirius sourit et s'approcha de l'oreille de Remus, bien que personne d'autre ne soit là. « Quand tu dansais le mois dernier, pour l'anniversaire de Peter, bon sang, Moony. Je n'ai pas pu cesser d'y penser. Peut-être devrions-nous retourner dans ce club. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier cette fille avec qui tu dansais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu te lâches comme ça ? »

Remus ne pu retenir le sourire heureux qui accompagnait le souvenir de cette nuit.

« Ca n'avait rien à voir avec elle, Sirius » Comme ils passaient sous un réverbère, Sirius jeta un rapide regard au visage de Remus.

« Mais si, elle te plaisait, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invitée à sortir, ou un truc du genre, triple andouille ? Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé passer ça parce que je voulais rentrer avec toi. Tu sais que je ne veux pas être un obstacle si tu rencontres quelqu'un. »

Remus secoua la tête « Non, elle ne m'intéressait pas. »

- Tu devais bien être intéressé un minimum. J'ai bien vu comment tu dansais avec elle.

- Et bien en fait… » Remus ne savait pas s'il devait avouer la vérité. _« Est-ce que Sirius se sentira flatté s'il sait que je m'imaginais danser avec lui, ou est-ce qu'il interprètera ça comme ' on devient trop proche' et qu' il s'enfuira comme un lapin apeur ? _ « Tu promet de ne pas te mettre en colère ? ».

- Evidemment ! »

- Est-ce que tu as remarqué que j'avais les yeux fermés la plupart du temps ? J'étais en train d'imaginer que je dansais avec toi. » Sirius stoppa net et Remus ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter à son tour. Il n'osa pas se retourner, attendant la réaction de Sirius face à cette confession. Le poids familier de la main de Sirius se fit soudain sentir sur son épaule, le poussant à se retourner. Sirius n'avait pas l'air en colère, il n'avait pas l'air flatté non plus. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure et regardait Remus d'un air presque curieux.

 « Tu veux, Moony ? Danser avec moi ? »

Remus hocha la tête avec hésitation. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce que Sirius pensait de cette idée. Sirius resta pensif un moment, ses yeux cherchant le visage de Remus.

« Viens » Sirius lui fit un signe de tête par-dessus son épaule et commença à rebrousser chemin.

Remus eut à peine le temps de commencer à s'auto-réprimander en silence – _« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Ca l'a stressé. On rentre à son appartement. Il ne veut pas sortir avec moi ce soir. » _-- que déjà Sirius dépassa la rue qui conduisait à son appartement. « Où allons-nous Sirius ? »

« Bien » rit nerveusement Sirius, « Le fait est que, dans la plupart des endroits où je vais en général, on risque d'attirer pas mal l'attention si on danse ensemble. Pour ne pas mentionner le fait que je ne pourrais probablement plus sortir avec personne là-bas. Alors j'ai pens » Sirius devint inhabituellement silencieux et tourna au coin de la rue. A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, de la musique assourdissante s'échappait des portes d'un club. La musique, les néons, tout semblait identique à bien des clubs que Sirius fréquentait. Mais le couple d'amoureux passant la porte prouvait le contraire. Deux hommes s'embrassaient tout en marchant, les bras mutuellement passés autour de la taille. Sirius s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte et se retourna pour regarder Remus avec la même expression étrange, comme s'il cherchait son visage. 

« Si tu ne veux pas y aller, on ira pas. Mais je pense qu'ici, on pourra danser. »

Remus était stupéfait que Sirius envisage de l'emmener dans un bar gay. A part Remus, Sirius sortait uniquement avec des femmes. Il cherchait à rester le plus possible du côté hétérosexuel de la bisexualité. C'était, bien sûr, encore une autre raison pour laquelle Sirius était réticent à avouer sa relation avec Remus à leurs amis.

« S'il te plait Remus, j'ai vraiment envie de danser avec toi. »

Remus sourit. Il irait n'importe où pour avoir la chance de danser avec Sirius, et il voyait aussi un autre avantage à aller là-bas. _« Sirius ne rencontrera définitivement aucune femme ici. Mes chances de rentrer avec lui viennent d'augmenter de manière astronomique »_. 

« D'accord Padfoot, si ça te fait plaisir. » 

A part la main de Sirius brièvement posée sur son épaule, ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied dans la rue. Les apparences devaient être maintenues, mais ici, déguiser leur attirance était inutile. Sirius renvoya son sourire à Remus et lui prit la main.

Remus laissa Sirius le guider quand ils entrèrent. Non seulement Sirius se sentait plus chez lui dans les boîtes de nuit que lui, mais les sens humains de Sirius ne seraient pas aussi fortement affectés par les odeurs et le bruit. Remus fit une pause à la porte pour ajuster ses sens. La musique n'était pas assez forte pour empêcher tout conversation mais assez pour qu'élever vraiment la voix soit nécessaire. Des lumières colorées éclairaient la piste, mais les tables et les chaises autour étaient plongées dans l'ombre. La fumée commençait à emplir l'air, et cela empirerait probablement au cours de la soirée. L'odeur de parfums musqués alourdissait l'air et créait un mélange intéressant avec les odeurs de sueurs et de semence. Remus pensa qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas regarder dans les coins de trop près. 

« OK ? » Demanda Sirius. Remus ignorait s'il posait la question pour savoir s'il voulait toujours rentrer ou bien s'il s'était adapté à l'assaut sensoriel. D'une façon comme d'une autre, la réponse était la même. Remus acquiesça de la tête. Sirius se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar, lâchant le main de Remus pour lever deux doigts pour commander des bouteilles de bière au barman. Sirius n'était pas dans le club depuis une minute, et déjà il attirait l'attention de la plupart des hommes près d'eux. Il tendit une bière à Remus et glissa son bras libre autour de la taille de Remus. A la vue de ce geste possessif, la plupart des hommes qui regardaient Sirius détournèrent le regard, ayant perdu leur intérêt. Remus se sentit soulagé. Après tout, augmenter la liste des partenaires potentiels de Sirius n'était pas son intention ce soir.

« Débarrassons-nous de nos vestes avant d'aller sur la piste, Moony. Tu vois une table libre ? » Remus jeta un œil aux recoins sombres qu'il avait évité jusque là. Chaque table semblait occupée des hommes en train de parler, de flirter, de s'embrasser. Il ne vit que dans un seul isoloir, assez sombre pour éviter la plupart des regards, une scène assez intime pour lui donner l'impression d'être un voyeur. Comparé à certains clubs où Sirius l'avait déjà emmené, c'était plutôt sage. 

« Par l » dit Remus en montrant un couple près d'une petite table de la tête. « L'un des types a sa veste dans les mains. Je parie qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. »

Remus s'approcha. Le deuxième homme à la table attrapa sa veste et se leva pour partir juste comme Remus atteignait la table. Un échange parfaitement synchrone. 

« Une invasion menée de main de maître, Mr Moony » dit Sirius en s'asseyant. Remus lui jeta un regard appréciateur comme il se tordait sur sa chaise pour accrocher sa veste en cuir au dossier. Il aima beaucoup la manière dont le T-Shirt argenté glissa sur ses muscles et révéla brièvement la peau de son ventre. « Peut-être devrais-je sortir avec toi plus souvent.

- Peut-être bien Mr Padfoot. »

Sirius glissa discrètement sa baguette hors de sa poche et jeta deux sortilèges. Le premier assourdit légèrement la musique, juste assez pour rendre la conversation aisée mais pas assez pour qu'un moldu puisse s'en rendre compte en s'approchant. L'autre fixa temporairement leurs vestes aux chaises. Cela combiné aux charmes anti-pickpocket déjà effectués sur leurs vestes leur permettait de laisser leur baguette dans leur poche en toute sécurité. Il s'assit enfin correctement et prit une gorgée de bière, balayant la pièce du regard.

« C'est bizarre » dit Sirius en regardant la piste de danse. « Je t'ai emmené ici parce que je veux danser avec toi… Et j'en ai toujours envie crois-moi , assura-t-il à Remus à toute vitesse. Mais maintenant que nous sommes ici je crois que je suis nerveux. »

Remus ne put faire autrement que de rire. « Mr-j'ai-toujours-confiance-en-moi-Black ? »

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Moony. »

Remus acquiesça de la tête. Sirius avait toutes les raisons d'avoir suprêmement confiance en lui. Il était extrêmement intelligent, puissant en magie, plein d'esprit, séduisant et incroyablement beau. Combinez ça avec son courage Gryffondoresque et il était aisé d'imaginer que Sirius ne faisait jamais face aux démons du doute. _« Mais il n'est qu'humain après tout »_ pensa Remus avec un petit sourire _« Ce qui est plus qu'il ne peut dire de moi. »_. 

« Bien Pads, tu es venu ici pour être avec moi. Par conséquent, tous les autres ici ne nous concernent pas, aucune raison d'être nerveux. »

Sirius sourit joyeusement « Ce qui me laisse face à une plus grande inquiétude. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ton partenaire imaginaire du mois dernier ? »

- En considérant que je t'ai regardé danser des centaines de fois, et que je connais par cœur la façon dont nous bougeons ensemble dans d'autres circonstances, je ne pense pas vraiment que tu aies quoi que ce soit à craindre. Cependant si tu as besoin d'inspiration. ..» Remus saisit sa bouteille de bière entre ses paumes et commença à la caresser avec ses pouces « ... je pourrais prendre ma revanche pour ta petite expérience de la cage d'escalier mais… »

- Mais ? »

- Je ne pense pas que je veuille me donner en spectacle ! »

- Et de quelle autre façon tu pourrais m'inspirer ? » demanda Sirius avant de boire une gorgée de bière et de laisser sa lèvre inférieure sur le goulot de la bouteille. Son sourire en coin montrait qu'il appréciait ce petit jeu.

« Peut-être pourrais-je te dire à quel point j'avais envie de sentir ta bouche sur moi quand nous étions dans le hall mais… »

- Mais ? »

- Tu as toujours été plus doué que moi avec les mots »

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, je pense que… »

Sirius s'interrompit brusquement comme un homme arriva derrière Remus et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il était bien bâti, plutôt beau, et avait les cheveux d'un blond qui pouvait avoir été sa couleur naturelle quand il était enfant.

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda l'homme quand Remus leva le regard vers lui. Sirius posa sa bouteille assez violement pour que de la bière éclabousse la table. Remus tourna immédiatement les yeux vers lui.

« En fait, il s'apprêtait à danser avec moi, » dit Sirius à l'intrus blond.

 Remus sourit et leva les yeux à nouveau. « Merci quand même. »

Même quand Sirius prit la main de Remus et se dirigea vers la piste avec lui, il garda les yeux fixés sur le blond tandis que celui-ci marchait jusqu'à une autre table et invita quelqu'un d'autre à danser. Sirius ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus : les cheveux blonds décolorés de l'homme, le fait qu'il ait approché quelqu'un qui était visiblement là avec quelqu'un d'autre ou,  pire que tout, sa propre réaction. _« J'agis encore de manière possessive, et je n'en ai pas le droit.. Remus ne m'appartient pas, mais je veux le protéger, c'est tout. Il lui est déjà arrivé assez de merdes dans sa vie. Remus mérite quelqu'un de mieux qu'un idiot immature et impulsif comme moi, et je serais heureux pour lui quand il rencontrera quelqu'un.. Mais ce n'est pas Boucle d'Or qu'il lui faut. »_

Remus rit sous cape. « Arrête de froncer les sourcils, tu vas avoir des rides. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je sors avec toi et que je me fais draguer devant toi. »

« Je trouve ça difficile à croire » Et il était sincère. Sirius ne montrait pas de fausse modestie. Il savait qu'une combinaison favorable de gênes l'avait doté d'un physique avantageux et que de ce fait, il attirait plus que sa part d'attention. Cependant il s'était rendu compte que beaucoup des regards qu'ils avaient déclenchés depuis leur entrée avaient été dirigés vers Remus, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Remus semblait ignorer  son propre charme. L'infinité de teintes de brun de ses cheveux qui les rendaient si fascinants à la lumière, les yeux d'un brun chaud semé d'or évoquant les yeux dorés de sa forme de loup, le beau sourire qui était autrefois rare, et qui en était d'autant plus précieux aux yeux de Sirius, et le corps mince et nerveux, tout d'énergie et de muscles, qui ne faisait que laisser deviner, et de loin, la véritable force qu'il possédait. Remus était peut-être inconscient de ses atouts, mais les autres ne l'étaient pas. Et ce soir, les jeans et T-Shirt qui lui collaient à la peau attiraient de nombreux regards sur lui.

_« Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon soir pour ensorceler ses vêtements »_ pensa Sirius _« Mais après tout, je n'aurais pas pu voir ça. »_ Remus avait de nouveau commencé à se perdre dans la musique. Sirius le regardait avec fascination tandis qu'il redevenait la créature qu'il avait vu sur la piste de danse le mois précédent. Durant les nuits de pleine lune, chaque mouvement du loup respirait la grâce, le pouvoir, l'assurance, mais quand il était humain, Remus était habituellement trop gêné, trop « sous contrôle » pour bouger de cette manière. Par moment seulement, quand il se sentait particulièrement heureux et en sécurité, il paraissait se détendre et se sentir bien dans sa peau. Et maintenant, il avait l'air très à l'aise.

Comme Remus devint un avec la musique, Sirius le regarda avec étonnement, émerveillé que cette splendide et puissante créature soit là, avec lui. Quand il avait regardé Remus danser le mois dernier, il avait pensé que jamais il ne pourrait voir quoi que ce soit de plus tentateur et érotique. Cette fois, c'était encore mieux. Au lieu de fermer les yeux, Remus gardait son regard prédateur fixé sur Sirius. Les vêtements moulants laissaient deviner son corps musclé. Et le meilleur était que cette fois, il était assez proche pour pouvoir le toucher. Quand Remus tourna, Sirius l'attrapa en passant son bras autour de lui et serra étroitement le dos de son amant contre lui. Au travers de leurs pantalons respectifs, Remus pouvait sentir que Sirius était tout aussi excité que lui. Remus leva les bras pour emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius tout en tournant légèrement la tête pour caresser sa joue. 

« Juste une question Remus. Avec qui rentres-tu ce soir ? »

Remus sourit. « Toi. »

**********

Après trois chansons, Sirius mourrait d'envie de rentrer chez Remus. Il y avait des limites à la « mise en appétit » qu'un homme pouvait supporter. Mais Remus était souriant et heureux, et Sirius ne voulait pas gâcher son plaisir. Malgré tout, il avait besoin de calmer le jeu. Il garda son bras autour de Remus et le reconduisit vers la table. Remus tendit le main vers sa bière mais Sirius agrippa son poignet et arrêta son geste.

« Hun hun, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Ce vieux parano m'a finalement contaminé. 'Vigilance constante. Ne bois jamais quelque chose qui a été laissé sans surveillance !' Je vais aller en chercher d'autres. »

« Dans ce cas je reviens tout de suite » dit Remus avant de s'éclipser. Il fit délibérément glisser ses doigts le long du ventre de Sirius en passant. Sirius se retourna pour regarder Remus disparaître dans un sombre couloir, visiblement en direction des toilettes.

_« Thé plus bière »_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire amusé. _« Presque aussi efficace pour envoyer quelqu'un au petit coin que la potion que nous avions donnée à Snape un jour. »_

Sirius se fraya un chemin au travers la foule jusqu'au bar. Il y avait quelqu'un, _« Ah non, pas Boucle d'Or, juste un autre décolor »_. Les deux barmen étaient très occupés. Pendant qu'il attendait d'attirer l'attention du plus proche des deux, il  fut bousculé par plusieurs personnes dans la foule et ce n'était pas toujours accidentel. Sirius soupçonna que, comme dans beaucoup d'autres boîtes qu'il fréquentait, la clientèle s'enhardissait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Les regards appréciateurs qu'ils avaient reçus seraient bientôt remplacés par des caresses appréciatrices. Comme pour prouver la véracité de ces pensées, quelqu'un se pressa contre le dos de Sirius, glissa un bras autour de sa taille, et insinua le bout des doigts dans le pantalon de Sirius.

« Tu veux ? » demanda une voix à son oreille. Ce n'était pas la voix de Remus.

« Non . » répondit Sirius avec fermeté.

« Il  ne faut pas en vouloir à un type qui tente sa chance. » et le corps pressé contre lui s'éloigna. Le barman regarda Sirius, qui commanda deux autres bières. Il but le tiers de la sienne en une seule gorgée sur le chemin du retour vers la table. Remus l'attendant déjà. A en juger par le sourire amusé sur son visage, il avait assisté à la petite rencontre de Sirius au bar.

« Tu as vu ? » demanda Sirius en tendant sa bière à Remus et en se laissant glisser sur sa chaise.

« Mr 'Il  ne faut pas en vouloir à un type qui tente sa chance' ? Oui, je l'ai vu . »

- Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à l'entendre avec tout ce bruit ? Je sais que tu as une ouïe exceptionnelle, mais… »

Remus secoua la tête. « Nan, il m'a sorti la même chose aux toilettes. »

Sirius s'étrangla avec sa bière. Il venait d'avoir l'image mentale de Remus, dragué dans les WC. _« Un étranger qui tripote Remus comme ça, alors qu'il n'est pas entièrement habillé. Je vais le tuer. Je vais lui jeter un sort. Merde, j'aurais du regarder son visage. »_

« C'est lequel Remus ? Un petit sort d'Impuissance passager lui ferait le plus grand bien. »

Remus éclata de rire. « Pourquoi ? Il n'insiste pas quand on lui dit non. Et je suis sûr que quelqu'un ici appréciera ses propositions. » Les yeux de Remus suivirent quelqu'un derrière Sirius. « C'est même déjà fait. »

Sirius se contorsionna pour voir qui Remus regardait, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir de quel couple il parlait parmi tout ceux qu'il voyait. _« Je n'aurais jamais dû emmener Remus ici. Il se fait draguer de tous les côtés par des types qui veulent se servir de lui. »_ « Si on partait Moony ? 

-Tu en as marre de te faire draguer par ces types ?

-Quelque chose comme ça » dit-il. _« En réalité, j'en ai marre que tu te fasses draguer par ces types, mais je ne sais pas comment tourner ça pour que ça ne fasse pas jaloux. »_

« Oh » Remus rejeta la tête en arrière et finit sa bière en une seule longue gorgée. Sirius regarda avec appréciation. C'était peut-être encore un de ces trucs chien/loup, mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans le fait de voir son amant exposer sa gorge comme cela. Ce geste le rendait vulnérable, et quand il le faisait, il exprimait sa confiance en l'autre. Remus rabaissa la bouteille mais ne la posa pas sur la table. Il la fit rouler entre ses paumes comme il l'avait fait pendant leur précédente conversation mais cette fois, il n'était pas d'humeur taquine. « Est-ce que tu veux toujours rentrer avec moi ou bien… » Remus laissa la fin de la question en suspend. La courbure inquiète de ses sourcils était presque cachée par les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

« Bien sûr que je veux rentrer avec toi, patate ! » Maintenant, c'était le tour de Sirius de rire. Il embrassa la pièce d'un regard. « Tu crois que je voudrais rentrer avec un seul de ces mecs ? 

-Non je pensais que… Laisse tomber. » Remus glissa un ongle sous l'étiquette de la bouteille et commença à la décoller. Sirius avait l'impression que Remus évitait de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu pensais quoi ? » demanda Sirius. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et caressa la main qui tenait la bouteille. « Tu ferais aussi bien de me le dire. Tu sais que je t'embêterais jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. 

- Je pensais que tu préfèrerais peut-être rentrer avec une fille ce soir. » Il sourit doucement mais ne releva pas les yeux. « Tu sais… Réaffirmer ta masculinité et tout ça. 

-Viens l » dit Sirius en avançant, espérant un baiser. Remus s'avança aussi et ils échangèrent un rapide baiser, gênés par la table entre eux. Sirius fixa délibérément les yeux inquiets de Remus.

« Si je veux « réaffirmer ma masculinit », je transformerai quelques mangemorts en purée sanglante demain. D'autre part, c'est la nouvelle lune après-demain. Alors si je veux être le mâle alpha  dominant ce soir, je sais que tu me laisseras faire. » Il sourit largement en disant cela. Il aimait pouvoir taquiner Remus sur sa nature de loup-garou. Cela prouvait à Remus que Sirius s'en fichait, et cela prouvait à Sirius que Remus s'acceptait enfin. 

« Si je te laisse faire, tu n'es pas vraiment le dominant, tu ne crois pas ? » précisa Remus.

« Tu veux passer du temps à discuter syntaxe ou bien tu veux qu'on rentre baiser jusqu'à l'épuisement ? »

**********

Remus savait qu'il aurait dû tomber dans un sommeil épuisé. Il était détendu, heureux et réchauffé, comme il ne pouvait l'être qu'avec Sirius. Mais aussi détendu qu'il l'était, il savait qu'il mettrait encore un peu de temps à trouver le sommeil._ « L'un des inconvénients d'une nature nocturne._ _»_. Sirius était d'ailleurs en train de se laisser gagner par le sommeil. Il était allongé sur le côté, lové contre Remus, un bras sous son oreiller pour soutenir sa tête, et l'autre main posée avec légèreté sur la hanche de Remus, comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Remus aussi voulait conserver le contact physique entre eux toute la nuit. Il allait tout juste se serrer plus près de Sirius quand celui-ci remua comme le font parfois les gens à la frontière du sommeil. Remus ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Sirius. _« Est-ce qu'il rêve déj ? »._

Soudain Sirius retira sa main, brisant à la fois le contact physique entre eux et l'illusion qu'il voulait garder Remus près de lui.

Un si petit geste mais pour Remus ce fut une vraie blessure physique. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il avait baissé sa garde et s'était imaginé que le bonheur était possible. Il s'était laissé aller à imaginer que le contact de la main de Sirius trahissait un désir inconscient de se raccrocher à lui, de rester avec lui plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour satisfaire leurs désirs mutuels. Mais si Remus était prêt à lire si peu dans un simple contact, il devait aussi lire ce qu'impliquait le fait de retirer sa main. Sirius ne voulait pas « toujours ». Sirius ne voulait même pas la nuit entière. _« Nous avons fait l'amour… Non, nous avons couché ensemble… Et maintenant pour lui, je ne suis même plus là. »_

Rien de cela ne le surprenait. Sirius n'avait jamais menti à Remus à propos de ce qu'il pouvait attendre de lui. Ils étaient amis – des amis qui couchaient occasionnellement ensembles – mais rien de plus que des amis. Et la seule raison pour laquelle Sirius n'avait jamais commencé à coucher avec lui était parce que Remus n'osait pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui ignorait qu'il était un loup-garou. _« Par piti »_

Remus se glissa hors du lit le plus discrètement possible. Ce n'était pas facile ;  les ressorts rouillés du vieux lit grinçaient au moindre mouvement. C'était l'une des choses que Remus détestaient dans le petit appartement qu'il occupait actuellement. _« Je suis étonné qu'on ait pas cassé ce putain de lit ! » _Il attrapa la veste en cuir de Sirius qui traînait sur le sol et l'enfila avant de s'asseoir sur le mince coussin, devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Son appartement était en sous-sol et Remus se retrouva à lever les yeux vers la lumière de la rue. Il avait plu quand ils avaient quitté la boîte de nuit et maintenant l'air était humide et transformait le réverbère en un globe flou et luminescent. La veste en cuir tout d'abord froide contre sa peau, était devenue tiède rapidement. La caresse de la peau chaude contre sa peau chaude et l'odeur de Sirius l'enveloppaient. Il pouvait presque s'imaginer blotti dans ses bras.

Remus n'en voulait pas à Sirius. Celui-ci suivait simplement leurs règles implicites. Remus s'en voulait à lui-même. Durant ce bref instant pendant lequel il avait imaginé que le geste de Sirius avait signifié toujours , Remus avait voulu toujours. Quelque part en cours de route, Remus avait dû tomber amoureux.

« Moony, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien Padfoot. Rendors-toi. » Remus continua à regarder la sphère lumineuse qui entourait le réverbère. Il ne voulait pas voir Sirius maintenant. Il ne voulait pas voir sur son visage l'inquiétude qu'il reconnaissait dans sa voix. _« J'interprèterais ça de travers. J'y verrais plus qu'il n'y a. »_

« Tu regardes la lune ? »

Remus était déjà à cran, furieux contre lui-même, et cette question ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère. Colère envers la lune qui lui dictait ses règles et symbolisait la malédiction qui l'avait mis dans cette difficile situation. Colère envers Sirius qui supposait automatiquement qu'il la regarderait.

« Bien sûr, Sirius » dit Remus avec colère, la voix emprunte de sarcasmes. « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien regarder d'autre ? Remus le loup-garou. Ca résume entièrement mon existence, non ?» Il avait dit cela pour être cruel, mais il  prit peur lui-même en s'entendant parler. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il craignait que cela soit vrai.

Les ressorts du lit gémirent en protestation comme Sirius se levait. « Hey, je suis désolé. Je n'impliquais rien de la sorte. » Il s'accroupit au sol à côté du renfoncement de la fenêtre et leva les yeux vers Remus. « Tu regardais vers le ciel et c'est le lune croissante ce soir et… » Remus ne semblait toujours pas vouloir le regarder, alors Sirius tendit la main jusqu'à toucher sa joue. « Et j'aime regarder la lune croissante. Ca me rend heureux parce que je sais à quel point tu aimes cette semaine. Je vois cette petite lune en forme de sourire et je pense « je parie que Remus sourit en cet instant même. ». Et je ne pense pas qu'être un loup-garou résume entièrement ton existence. »

« Je sais bien que tu ne le penses pas mais… Parfois moi oui. » Remus s'attendait à ce que Sirius le rassure en lui disant qu'il était plus « normal » que « différent » ou qu'il dise quelque chose comme « parfois j'oublie que tu es un loup-garou » mais il n'en fit rien.

« Fais-moi de la place, tu as ma veste et il fait froid. » Sirius attrapa une couverture sur le lit et grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre en face de Remus, leurs jambes s'emmêlant entre elles. « Etre un loup-garou est une part intrinsèque de toi. Je ne t'ai jamais connu autrement, et pour parler franchement, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas apprécié si tu n'avais pas été ce que tu es. Tu aurais certainement été un de ces Serdaigles rat de bibliothèque et bûcheur qui ne s'amuse jamais. Mais même si j'aime chez toi tes changements d'humeur instinctifs et tous ces trucs-là, je ne pense pas pour autant que cela suffise à résumer ton existence entière. Plutôt 85% ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Remus osait regarder Sirius à présent. Tant qu'il l'avait comme ami, il pouvait tout supporter. Il pouvait même supporter la douleur d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne répondrait jamais à ses sentiments. 

 « 86% »

« Tu vois, tu aurais été à Serdaigle, et tu n'aurais même pas été dans la même chambre que James, Peter et moi. Tu n'es pas content d'être un loup-garou ? » Sirius ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en riant. « Ne répond pas à ça. Trop loin. James a raison. Je vais toujours trop loin. »

« Pas de problème Padfoot. C'est une « part intrinsèque de toi ». Je ne voudrais pas de toi différemment. » Remus sourit à Sirius pour le rassurer en montrant que son petit moment de déprime était passé et sous la couverture, il saisit la main de Sirius. « Nous serons toujours amis, hein ? »

« Toujours. »

2) NDT : j'ai laissé ce 2e surnom tel quel, parce qu'il rendait mieux. Mot pour mot ce serait quelquechose comme « tête de piques ».

Voilà, c'est la fin de la fic. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire ^^ La suite dans « Go back to being friend » (traduction en cours)

Ps : si quelqu'un sait comment poster un texte sur ff.net à partir d'un mac, son aide est la bienvenue, parce que là, ce n'est pas pratique du tout ^^ 

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [GestOff1]

j'ai laissé ce 2e surnom tel quel, parce qu'il rendait mieux. Mot pour mot ce serait quelquechose comme « tête de pics ».


End file.
